Sasodei contest entry
by gar-a-ash
Summary: This was a short story I posted on DA for a contest. Sasodei, slight yaoi. Rated T to be safe.


Deidara growled, tapping his fingers lightly against the table. He was currently trying to solve his dilemma, but wasn't having any luck. No one else knew what to do, so he was stuck in this by himself. His problem?

Thinking of a birthday present to give to his danna.

Sighing, he looked out the window, brow furrowed in thought. Who knew this would be so hard? After all, didn't he just have to think of stuff Sasori liked?

But of course, the problem wasn't thinking of stuff the puppet liked, it was thinking of a way to use that thought to create a present. And Deidara had artists' block.

He shook his head and stood up, blond hair cascading over his face. Sitting here pushing the idea would never work, so maybe if he ignored it for a bit, he'd come up with something.

Hidan poked his head in, and asked, "Oi, blondie, can ya' help me for a sec?"

"What is it, un?"

"Tobi's annoying me, can I borrow a bomb or something?"

Deidara perked up.

"Do you want a specialty, or something quick, un?"

"Something quick, he's coming this way."

Deidara reached his hands into his clay-pouch, working the clay as fast as he safely could. Within a few seconds, he quickly sculpted a small bird, handing it to Hidan.

"Here you go!"

Hidan took it with a big grin and threw it at the sound of approaching footsteps, ducking behind the doorway to take cover. Deidara grinned and detonated the bomb, listening to the explosion with a sense of satisfaction.

He turned his head when he felt someone tap his shoulder, and paled.

"Sempai, what did you and Hidan-san blow up?" Tobi asked in a quick chirp.

Hidan and Deidara stared at him, dumbfounded, then turned the corner, looking to see what poor unfortunate soul they had mistaken for Tobi.

Sasori stood there, an angry look on his charred face, holding the smoking remains of his puppet. Hidan ran, leaving Deidara there to deal with the wrath of the angry puppeteer.

"Danna…..?" Deidara asked cautiously, edging away slowly, trying to keep Tobi between him and the red-head.

Sasori's gray eyes flashed up angrily to look at him, and Deidara ran, leaving Tobi to intercept the dart meant for him.

After a few hours of hiding in a small closet, Deidara poked his head out, looking for any sign of the angry Sasori. Seeing nothing, he sighed a breath of relief and walked out, stealthily heading for his workshop, where he knew no one would disturb him.

Turning the corner, he spotted Kakuzu, and whipped back around, praying Kakuzu hadn't seen him. He owed Kakuzu money, and he didn't really have enough to pay back the banker right now.

Edging away, he tiptoed backward, not looking where he was going. He stepped on someone, and quietly hissed, "Move, baka!"

"What did you just call me, brat?"

Deidara froze at the cold chill in the familiar voice, turning around slowly.

"Danna…. Heh-heh….."

Sasori's eyes flashed, and he took a single step toward the bomber, a menacing look on his normally expressionless face. Deidara paled and ran, leaving the angry Sasori behind.

Deidara's week continued like this, leaving him no time to think about what present he was going to give Sasori for his birthday. It seemed every time he turned around, he accidently did something to make Sasori even more angry.

In trying to avoid Tobi, he had knocked over a delicate piece of equipment, breaking it. Trying to get revenge on Hidan for leaving him to take the fall on the bomb, he ran into Sasori, causing him to drop a plans for a new puppet, and knocked over a glass of water at the same time, ruining over half the sheets. Getting into a fight with Itachi, he caught Sasori on fire again, when the unsuspecting red-head had ventured outside to gather some new materials.

Deidara had gained the nickname of klutz from everyone who had seen his actions that week, much to his displeasure. It wasn't like he was trying to make Sasori mad, it was just that his danna seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now, Deidara sat in thought next to a river bed, depressed. Sasori's birthday was tomorrow, and not only could he not think of anything to give him, he had succeeded in making him mad all week.

Staring at the undulating water, an idea came to him. It was a brief thought, but Deidara frowned and concentrated on it, feeling happy. It was the perfect present!

Bearing his trademark grin, he ran into town.

On the night of Sasori's birthday, Deidara hid his nervousness behind a small smile, waiting for Sasori to open the door. He was in the puppet-master's room, waiting for him to come back from a short mission.

He could hear the door click, and closed his eyes in anticipation.

He heard Sasori pause, then ask, "Brat, what are you doing in here?"

"Danna, I know I've been making you mad all week, un, but I got you something for your birthday", he said in a rush, making Sasori raise an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

Deidara, glad Sasori hadn't attacked him yet, pulled a few objects out from behind his back, holding them out.

"Look, I got you a new one of the things I broke, un, and some new wood to repair what I've burnt, and some more of that paper you draw your plans on, un. I know I can't replace the design, un, but I also got you some new tools, and some sandpaper, since you were complaining yours was wearing down un. I also"

"Are you done?" Sasori asked in an amused voice, eyebrow raised. Deidara paused, then nodded and gulped nervously.

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Deidara said, "Danna, if you still want to hurt me, un, it's all right."

He heard a laugh from his partner, and opened his eyes at the unusual sound. Sasori was bent over in mirth, shaking his head gently.

"Deidara, I didn't want to hurt you. I knew that they were accidents."

"You didn't, un? But you looked so mad."

"Of course I was. I got over it."

Deidara looked at him, confused.

"So….. I got you these for nothing?"

"No, I appreciate the thought, Deidara. But you know what I really wanted for my birthday?"

"What, un?"

"This."

Sasori walked up and planted a chaste kiss on Deidara's lips, pulling away after a brief moment.

Deidara stared, in shock, then grinned.

"Hey danna?"

"Yes?"

"How about you enjoy some more of your present, un?"

Sasori's grin matched Deidara's.

"I would love to."


End file.
